Twilight Karaoke!
by amiracullen
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory, some touchy song-fics, some down-right hilarious ones, just the usual Twilight madness! A bit of OOCness, sorry. Rating cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This here is my first fanfic, which I'm writing five in the morning at my best friend's house because we couldn't sleep and needed something to do since we were hyped up on coke. And hot chocolate. And raisenets, kit kat, Italian popcorn, licorice, and chicken. So I know it sucks. Save your finger strength.**

**Disclaimer: Is this necessary?**

* * *

"Edward!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. We were in our meadow, and I had just told him I wanted to go through with the wedding. He refused to buy it.

"Bella," he murmured, reaching his arms out to me.

_" Well you done done me,_

_And you can bet that I felt it,_

_I tried to be chill, _

_But you're so hot that I melted,_

_I fell right through the cracks,_

_Now I'm trying to get back!"_

"Edward!" I clapped my hands over my ears. "Of course I'm hot to you, you're ice cold! Now please stop!"

_"Befoer the cool done run out,_

_I'll be givin it my best test,_

_But nothing's gonna stop me,_

_But divine intervention,_

_I reckon it's my turn,_

_To win some, or learn some."_

I was past reason. And his voice _did _sound so much better than Jason Mraz's...

Ah, well. Who cared?

He sensed my defeat, and continued with a smile.

_"But I won't hesitate,_

_No more, no more,_

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours."_

I smiled in the truth of his sung words.

_"Well open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and, damn, you're free_

_Open up your heart and you'll find,_

_Love, love, love._

_Listen to the music at the moment, _

_Maybe sing with me."_

Yeah, right.

_"Ah, la, peaceful melody._

_It's your God forsaken right to be_

_Loved, loved, loved, loved._

_Looooved._

_So I won't hesitate,_

_No more, no more,_

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm suuuure._

_No need, to complicate,_

_Our time is short,"_

Hopefully not.

_"This is our fate,_

_I'm yooours._

_Doo, dooo dooo doo doo_

_Doo doo dooo._

_Open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and, damn, you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find _

_Love, love love._

_Listen to the music at the moment,_

_maybe sing with me,_

_It's our God forsaken right to be_

_Loved, loved, loved, loved._

_Looooved._

_But I won't hesitate,_

_No more, no more,_

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yoooours._

I found comfort in his arms, because I was truly _his. Edward's _Bella.

* * *

**In case you haven't figured it out, this is the song "I'm yours" by Jason Mraz. I'm addicted to this song, it's the bestest song ever!! Review, please. Next chapter is Mike singing!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter number two! Mike Karaoke! It's now eight in the morning, and I'm hyped up because I have ten hits and one review! EEP! I haven't slept in 22 hours! -twitch- Okay then! **

**Disclaimer: is unneeded.**

I rolled my eyes, not believing my school would actually do this. We were high-schoolers, for Pete's sake. But they had done it.

Karaoke night.

I slid back in my seat when Mike claimed the microphone. This should be interesting. I slid a sideways glance at Edward, hoping for a hint. He was making a purposefully- weak attempt to muffle laughter. I raised my eyebrows and looked back at Mike, dreading what was going to happen next.

"I would like to dedicate this to... someone. A girl, whom I've been rejected by time and time again."

Dear Lord.

_"She's cold and she's cruel,_

_But she knows what she's doing._

_She pushed me in the pool _

_at our last school reunion."_

He paused for a short music break. I slid farther back in my seat, biting my knuckles to keep from chortling.

_"She laughs at my dreams,_

_But I dream about her laughter._

_Strange as it seems,_

_She's the one I'm after._

_'Cause she's bittersweet,_

_She knocks me off ma feet._

Ya, he was about to ge knocked off his feet

_An__d I can help myself, I don't want anyone else._

She's a mystery, she's too much for me,

But I keep comin back for more. 

She's just the girl I'm looking for.

.

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour,

She runs on 100 proof attitude power,

Was he sure this wasn't about Jessica?

The more she ignores me, the more I adore her.

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her.

You can stop!

Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,

And I can help myself, I don't want anyone else.

She's a mystery, she's too much for me,

But I keep comin back for more. 

She's just the girl I'm looking for.

The way she sees its me, on her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone.

But I can't give up just yet,

Cause every word she's ever said,

Is still ringin in my head

Still ringin in my head.

Please give up.

She's cold and she's cruel,

But she knows what she's doin.

Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined.

Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,

And I can help myself, I don't want anyone else.

She's a mystery, she's too much for me,

But I keep comin back for more. 

She's just the girl I'm looking for.

I'm lookin for…. Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet,

And I can help myself, I don't want anyone else.

She's a mystery, she's too much for me,

But I keep comin back for more. 

Oh, I keep comin back for more.

She's just the girl I'm looking for.

I'm lookin for….

I'm lookin for….

Just the girl I'm lookin for.

Just kill me, I thought. Edward thinks that had been so hilarious. Oh, I'm getting payback for that one. Edward, as if he could read my mind, whispered into my ear. "Try me" was all he said, barely audible. I instantly forgot about the horrific song, and only saw Edward. I guess it wasn't that bad when I knew that when we finally got to go home, Edward was mine. Oh yeah, and killing Mike the next day at school wasn't a bad thought either.


End file.
